Virgin's Healing
by Sheriha
Summary: Impending war, Sakura is teached a new jutsu to save Naruto incase of life and death situations. But plans change?
1. Virgin's Healing Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D:

War.

Everyone is preparing for war against Uchiha Marada. Konoha is busy moving the civilians to a safer location while the ninjas prepare battle strategies. Jounins were stationed throughout the four gates forming a new and stronger barrier. Troops were organized into teams and weapon preparations were made. Any day now, Suna will arrive and use Konoha as their home base.

At the Hokage tower, Tsunade sat at her desk with a huge scroll infront of her, across from her desk a pinked haired kunoichi waited.

Sakura sat infront of Tsunade's desk, patiently waiting for her shishou to tell her what's going on that is so important and urgent. She was helping the hospital organizing supplies and plans in case of an emergency.

"Sakura it's time I teach you one of the most important medical jutsus" Tsunade stated. Not waiting a response from Sakura she continued. "Throughout history kunoichis watched as their friends, teammates and love interests die from injury, disease and poison. A group of female medical-nin gathered to create a jutsu to stop that from happening. We call it the Virgin's Healing Jutsu."

Sakura stared at her shishou with wide eyes. Tsunade confirmed her students assumption, "Yes, its a jutsu that will cure anything but can only be learned and executed by a virgin. As the same suggests, it is only a one time technique."

"only once? you mean..." Sakura was cut off when her shishou continue explaining the techinque to her. "The jutsu must be performed while connected physically, the puntured blood from the virgin's walls mixed with healing chakra must be inserted into the male's body as he ejaculates."

There was an uncomfortable silence, both master and student blushing at the last statement.

"Shishou, I understand that it is a life saving jutsu, but why?" Sakura finally broke the silence between them. Her shishou gave out a long sigh and finally answered her student. "As you know with Uchiha Marada's impending doom to Konoha, we may not avoid war much longer. As medic-nins, we play a huge role when it comes to war and I want to equip you with the tools to protect everyone especially Naruto."

Sakura knew what her shishou meant, if Naruto were badly injured beyond repair, she will have to step in and save him. Naruto is the light and hope in today's shinobi world, without him, well she didn't want to think about it. Will she do anything in her power to save Naruto? Yes, without a second thought. He was her best friend and they've been through so much together. But a part of her is hesitant about performing such a jutsu for Naruto. She never imagined there is such a jutsu out there, at the moment Sakura is torn between her virtue and saving Naruto.

"There is a downside to the jutsu, more of an added tag along made by the creators" Tsunade said while Sakura was in deep thought. Sakura looked up and meet her eyes. "The chance of becoming pregnant is 100%. It is there to ensure future generations of shinobi."

Sakura stared at her shishou in stock for about the third time today. Sakura had made up her mind, to protect Konoha, Naruto and everyone in it. It is a small price to pay.

"How do I start shishou?"

Tsunade turned the scroll on her desk around. Sakura walked closer to her desk and understood the meaning. It is a very much a like compare to a summoning scroll, Sakura read a couple of names on the scroll and looked back at her shishou wanting an explaination. Getting what Sakura was looking at she said "Mine was for love, I missed my chance to save someone's life with it."

Sakura understood. She bit her thumb and signed her name and sealed the agreement with her finger prints.

R&R

dun dun dun


	2. Slow Healing

Virgin's Healing – Chapter 2 - Slow Healing

Note: I'm sorry for grammar errors!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke sat on his bed facing the window. His vision is still of darkness but he can tell it is day time by the warmth of the sun through the window. He spend many weeks like this waiting for his vision to repair itself, while thinking about his brother to Konoha and destroying it. His vision is taking longer than usual to gain sight and he is becoming worried. After the implantation of his brother's eyes, his body is weakening in a very fast pace. Sasuke has no idea what is wrong with him. He certainly feels Itachi's power flowing through him but physical movement has been painful recently.

The door creaked opened and two figures walked in. One he recognizes as Marada, the other chakra is very familiar.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke-kun" the other person said.

_Kabuto..._

Sasuke didn't reply, he knew it was a matter of time Kabuto appeared again.

"Marada-san told me your eye sight is taking longer than usual to return. He has kindly ask me to give you a check up..."

Sasuke replied with a 'hn'. He knew his eye sight was taking longer than usual, but it must be taking really long to get Marada and Kabuto involved.

Before Marada turns to leave he said "I'll leave you two at it then, report to me afterwards Kabuto". Kabuto gave him a look of 'I don't work for you, we had a deal'.

Kabuto walked towards Sasuke's bed and smirked at the sight. He enjoyed this sight very much, a helpless Sasuke, if it wasn't for his bloodlimit he would of killed him by now.

"Lay down Sasuke-kun, the faster I find the problem the faster you can recover."

Sasuke seems hesitant but eventually followed as instructed. He will not let something like this keep him from destroying Konoha and avenging the horrid life of his brother.

Chakra glowing hands reached Sasuke's temples, it stayed like that for a while before Kabuto finally said something.

"There is nothing wrong with the eyes, they are just healing slower than usual." His hand moved from Sasuke's temples to his chest. "Let me see what is slowing the healing process" After a while Kabuto's eyes widen in shock. While Sasuke cannot see his face he can feel that Kabuto tense up.

"Hmm... seems like I have to talk to Marada" Kabuto turned around to leave but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"What is wrong with me?" His always monotone voice had a touch of panic, but his face remained stoic.

"You're dying Sasuke-kun and I have to ask Marada as to why..."

With that Kabuto brushed off his arm and left the room.

For the third time in his life, Sasuke is actually scared of death. "_No! Not before I destroy Konoha_" his mind screamed.

A fist slammed against the table.

Marada isn't too happy about the news Kabuto brought to him. Kabuto cannot help but smirk at the Uchiha's reaction.

"Seems like you know the sickness I'm talking about. His vital organs are infected and eventually he will internally bleed to death. What I don't understand is, why is it spreading so fast?"

"Damn it...Itachi" was all Marada had to say in reply to Kabuto. There was a silent pause before Marada continued. "Itachi probably planned that if Sasuke ever implanted his eyes, he will get the same disease that kill him. Even in hell, he is still protecting Sasuke and Konoha..." Marada clenched his hand in a fist showing his anger.

"There is nothing you can do Kabuto?" Marada finally said after a long pause.

"I can probably speed up his healing and restore his eye sight by tonight but I can do nothing for his organs. He won't have much time left." Kabuto paused for a second before saying "but... have you heard of Virgin's Healing Jutsu?"

"Yes, but it is a rare jutsu that only high end female medics can learn. Medic-nins in itself are already rare and to find one that will consent to this is impossible since the medic performs the jutsu, rape isn't possible either."

Kabuto smiled as Marada seems puzzled.

"I know just the medic...if my guess is correct she already learned the technique from her shishou'

"Oh?" Marada seems surprised at this. Who is crazy enough to save an international criminal?

"But my conditions have changed. I do not want Sasuke after we destroy Konoha, I want the medic"

"I'll agree to that, who is the medic?" Marada doesn't really care what Kabuto wanted, as long it reached his goals of destroying Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun's old teammate and Sannin Tsusade's student...

Haruno Sakura"

R&R

Author's Note: I originally gave up on the story, then I kept playing this scene in my head. So I had to write it down!


	3. Kidnap

Virgin's Healing – Chapter 3- Kidnap?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D:

Note: sorry for grammer

Note 2.0: I'm writing this cause its a guilty pleasure (i'm sure those who are reading this reads it for the same reason) So don't rawr me for grammer .

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark, she was located in one of the medical rooms at the hospital where they perform intense medical ninjutsu. She has finally completed the final stages of her training. Tired? Exhausted? Those words doesn't come close to describing what she is feeling right now. Who knew gathering chakra around her inner thighs can be so hard? Sakura has been in the same dark medical training room for the past month. Now, she can finally help those that are important to her.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Sakura responded.

The door opened and revealed the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata has started training under Tsunade too and surprisingly she is a natural at medical ninjutsu. Having the byakugan on her side, she is able to pinpoint a patients problem before even have to touch them.

"S-sakura-chan...Tsunade-sama wants to see you.." The shy girl avoided Sakura's eyes. The news of Sakura learning the new jutsu has spread like wild fire. Some saw her as a heroine for giving up her future for such a noble cause, while others think she will bring more harm to the village.

Everyone knew that thanks to Naruto the village was revived. But there is a good portion of the population that believed if Naruto never existed in the first place, their village wouldn't of been a target in the first place. Now that Naruto is away with Killer Bee, some villagers hope that he will never return. Of course, once they heard the news that Haruno Sakura has learned a special jutsu to save Naruto in times of life and death danger. One cannot help but think there will be another battle that will destroy their village. Their hopes of avoiding the war has been lost.

Sakura and Hinata walked towards the Hokage tower. Hinata was always a quiet girl but Sakura knows that she is avoiding conversation. She couldn't blame the Hyuuga heiress. Sakura knew Hinata loves Naruto, her actions during the battle between Pein proved that much. She cannot help but feel a little guilty for being selected to save Naruto. Saving Naruto isn't the problem. The result of saving Naruto will be the problem. Sakura knows that Naruto would want to marry her and take responsibility for the results of the jutsu. Which will eliminate any chance Hinata will ever have with Naruto. Sakura hoped that Naruto gets even stronger than he is now and that she will never have to perform the jutsu to save him and everything will be okay. Who is she kidding, they are preparing for war!

Both of the girls entered Tsunade's office. There was a long silence as they waited for Tsunade to finish the paperwork she is currently working on.

"Hinata! Sakura"

"Hai!"

**-BOOM-**

A loud explosion was heard from the gates of Konoha. Surely it wasn't another attack? They just recently recovered from Pein's attack and their village is in no current condition to hold defense for a long time. Naruto is also too far away to magically pop up and save them this time.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune rushed into the room with a look of panic on her face. "We're being attacked! "

"I can see that!" was Tsunade's reply.

Before Tsunade can say anymore, one of her personal ANBU appeared into the room. "Hokage-sama, the enemy has stopped the attack but wish to acquire an audience with you. They said if you meet their needs, they will leave Konoha peacefully."

"Some nerve they have..." Tsunade wasn't too happy at all about this. "Do we know the attacker?"

"No" the ANBU replied.

Right then the Hokage's door burst opened revealing a cloaked figure. He wore all black and a hood that is see through on one sided. The ninjas in the room entered their battle stance, ready to attack.

"Theres no need for that, I just want to make a deal Hokage-sama" the hooded figure raised a hand.

"Who are you and what do you want with Konoha!" Tsunade demanded.

"Who I am is not important, except I don't come with the intent of destroying Konoha if my requests is met."

There was silent among the ninjas.

"and why should we give you what you want?"

The hooded figure chuckled. "Well, then I will make sure Konoha is destroyed for good. Starting with the younger generation in the 'secret hideout'"

"what?" Tsunade was shocked. This man couldn't have known where the secret hideout is...could he?

"what do you want then?" Tsunade wanted to see what exactly does this person want from Konoha, she couldn't risk the future generations of Konoha.

"I want..." the hooded figure pointed at a girl with pink hair standing behind Tsunade "her"

There was a pregnant pause. Everyone thinking different things, but the question remains...

"What do you need Haruno Sakura for? I want to know" Tsunade's voice was angry, everyone can tell.

The hooded figure chuckled again. "Rumor has it that your student has learned the Virgin's Healing Jutsu"

Tsunade's eyes widened. _Only a close few knew the actual jutsu..._

"Don't worry, I will return her safety to the village once her job is done. What I am after is the result from the jutsu..., I suggest you find another 'saver' for Naruto-kun" Everyone knew what he meant by results. The question remains, why would he want the baby? Is the ninja Sakura is going to save that powerful? No its not the ninja that Sakura's saving that's powerful, its the potential power combination with Sakura that makes it powerful...

"I don't have all day for your answer Hokage-sama, your village's future generation depends on it"

"I'll go with you" Sakura replied.

"SAKURA!"

"Please shishou, my sacrifice is small. Naruto would of done the same thing. I want to protect the people important to me and that includes this village." Sakura looked at Hinata "I'll leave Naruto to you Hinata"

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Everyone's eyes were on Tsunade and Sakura. They were staring at each other as if they are having a conversation through eye contact.

Tsunade doesn't trust this hooded figure but she does trust Sakura. "Fine..." Tsunade finally decided. "But under this condition..." as she said this both Tsunade and Sakura performed a series of hand seals then connected their palms together.

"This seal insures that Sakura will be returned in 3 months" Tsunade look towards the hooded figure.

"But if you don't return me within the 3 month time limit, I will self implode and internally bleed to death" Sakura finished for Tsunade.

"Are the conditions understood?"

You can hear the smirk on the hooded figure's face. "That is no problem, I wouldn't want her to harm the baby. Konoha is safe enough. Now, shall we go Sakura-san?"

Sakura followed the hooded figure out the door. _I will protect Konoha... no matter what_

After they left, Tsunade turns to Hinata

"Get ready Hinata, we don't have much time for you to perfect the same jutsu..."

* * *

R & R


End file.
